


Máy gắp thú bông

by Elysses



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Love, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 07:59:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18869041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysses/pseuds/Elysses
Summary: Nếu các bạn không phiền, hy vọng các bạn để lại bình luận hoặc góp ý để mình phát triển hơn. Cảm ơn các bạn :x





	1. Chapter 1

Charles có một cửa hàng nhỏ ở thành phố, cửa hàng bán mọi thứ trên đời, từ que tăm tới cơm hộp, hay có cả một lon cà phê nóng hổi hoặc lạnh lạnh cho các vị khách khó tính. Đặc biệt, cửa hàng có hẳn một cái máy làm kem tự động cùng một cái máy gắp thú bông đặt đối diện quầy tính tiền.

Lúc đầu, Charles không định đặt máy gắp thú bông ấy, vì có vẻ nó hơi bị lạc tông với cửa hàng tiện lợi của anh, nhưng rồi anh lại nghĩ, mình phải có cái gì đó khác người. Thế là cái máy được đặt ở đó, thú thật là Charles không ngờ nó sẽ mang tới lợi nhuận nhanh như vậy. Lũ trẻ sau khi tan học, sẽ cố vét đến đồng xu cuối cùng chỉ để thử một cơ may đem được về nhà một con thú trong cái máy ấy. Charles sẽ ngồi ở quầy, nhìn đám nhóc thách thức nhau gắp thú và ra về với tay không, trong khi tủ tiền lẻ của anh tăng lên nhanh chóng. Thỉnh thoảng anh sẽ cho chúng một ít kẹo, như là bồi thường vậy, vì dù sao khoản lợi nhuận chúng mang lại cũng nhiều hơn chút kẹo ấy.

Cái máy gắp thú vẫn ngày ngày hoàn tất công việc tuyệt vời của nó, cho đến một ngày. Một anh chàng có dáng người cao, đôi mắt sâu thẳm, mái tóc ngay ngắn, mặc áo khoác đen tiến tới bàn tính tiền của Charles, anh ta đổi xu lẻ và tiến tới bên máy gắp thú. Charles nhìn anh chàng điển trai với cái nhìn vui vẻ, lòng thầm nghĩ về lý do anh ta đổ tiền vào cái máy ấy, và thầm thích thú khi nghĩ đến chiếc máy sẽ nốc sạch đồng xu cuối cùng của anh ta.

***  
Charles đang rất tức giận. Quý ngài điển trai thích mặc khoác đen lại tới tiệm của anh, và khoắng sạch cái máy gắp thú của anh nữa rồi!! Đây là lần thứ mười trong tuần Charles phải mua thêm thú nhồi bông để làm mồi dụ, và số tiền anh kiếm được từ máy thậm chí còn không đủ cho con số lẻ của số tiền ấy nữa. 

Charles cảm thấy nguy cơ to lớn, anh tưởng tượng việc cửa hàng mình sẽ sụp đổ chỉ vì anh phải bù lỗ cho cái máy gắp thú bông. Không, không, Charles vuốt tóc, đó hoàn toàn là lỗi của gã đàn ông kia! Chiếc máy đã làm rất tốt công việc của nó từ ngày nó được đem về đặt ở đây. Trong khi gã đàn ông đáng ghét kia thậm chí còn lấy đống thú nhồi bông cho đám nhóc hay tới gắp thú như để trêu chọc anh, khiến anh vừa mất khách, vừa phải bù lỗ!!

Charles ngẩn người bên quầy tính tiền, giờ này cửa hàng có vẻ vắng khách, và đôi mắt xanh của anh, đã nhìn qua ô cửa từ xa, một bóng dáng quen thuộc, đang từ từ rảo bước về phía cửa hàng. 

Tới nữa rồi!

Charles tặc lưỡi, cơn giận dữ của anh lại càng tăng thêm khi anh liếc nhìn cái hoá đơn thú bông sáng nay, và báo cáo doanh thu thấp thảm hại trong vòng sáu tháng gần đây của cửa hàng. Anh phải làm gì đó, ngăn chặn tên đàn ông có cái mả bề ngoài đẹp đẽ, nhưng bụng dạ thì xấu xa này! 

Gã đàn ông bước qua cửa, tiếng chuông điện tử ngân lên, và anh ta bước tới quầy tính tiền như mọi lần. Anh ta rút từ túi áo khoác một tờ tiền, đặt nó lên bàn:

“Đổi thành xu lẻ giúp tôi.”

“Ừ thì, anh..” - Charles nhìn vào đôi mắt anh ta, thoáng sững người trước vẻ đẹp như tượng tạc và giọng nói trầm mê hồn của anh ta, nhưng nghĩ tới hoá đơn và doanh thu, Charles siết chặt tay hơn - “Anh có nghĩ rằng là.. mình quá lớn cho cái máy gắp thú bông ấy hay không?”

“Erik”

“Hửm?”

“Tên tôi là Erik” - Anh ta nhếch môi vẽ nên một nụ cười. Charles cảm thấy hơi lúng túng, khi một người lạ bảo anh gọi họ bằng tên, chứ không phải họ, trong khi những lần trò chuyện trước chỉ diễn ra chóng vánh với yêu cầu đổi tiền giữa khách hàng và thu ngân.

“Anh Erik, anh có nghĩ như vậy hay không?” - Nhưng Charles sẽ không dừng lại, anh phải dừng việc này hoặc là cái viễn cảnh xấu xa kia sẽ trở thành sự thật.

“Tôi đã nghĩ là cậu sẽ nói với tôi sớm hơn thế. Hoặc là tôi đã quá đề cao sự kiên nhẫn của mình.” - Erik thu lại tờ tiền, thay vào đó là một tấm card nhỏ, với màu đen là chủ đạo và vài chữ mạ vàng đầy tinh tế - Erik Lehnsherr.

“Ý anh là sao?” - Charles vuốt nhẹ rìa của tấm card trên tay, đôi mắt xanh hơi mở lớn, cho thấy rằng anh hơi bị bất ngờ trong cuộc trò chuyện không hề logic này.

“Gọi cho tôi, và tôi không đụng đến cái máy gắp thú bông ấy nữa” 

***  
Charles đã đóng cửa hàng từ hơn một tiếng trước, và giờ này anh đang ngồi trên chiếc xe đen với biển số quen thuộc, cùng với quý ngài điển trai thích gắp thú bông - Erik.

“ Cậu có dị ứng gì không? Hay là đặc biệt thích món nào đó?” - Erik nói trong khi tay anh đánh lái quẹo vào một khu vực với nhiều nhà hàng và quán ăn.

“Nếu món tôi thích là món anh ghét thì sao?”

“Người ngồi đối diện của cậu cũng sẽ chẳng thay đổi đâu.” - Erik nhếch môi.

“Món nào cũng được, nhưng tôi vẫn hy vọng nó sẽ đáng giá với đống thú bông anh lấy sạch từ cửa hàng của tôi”

“Cậu có vẻ dễ nuôi đấy!”

“Nếu anh biết giá trị đống thú bông ấy thì tôi tin là món ăn sắp vào bụng tôi ít nhất cũng rất bổ béo hoặc tệ lắm cũng sẽ nhìn rất ngon.”

Và Erik bật cười, khoe cả hàm răng, chứ không phải cái nhếch môi như mọi lần. Đó là lần đầu Charles nhận ra người đàn ông đối diện thật ra rất hấp dẫn ở nhiều phương diện khác nhau. Dù là giọng nói, ánh mắt, nhếch môi, hay nụ cười, cũng khiến anh cảm thấy tim mình có chút gì lỗi nhịp.

***  
Họ đi ăn với nhau vào mỗi tối, khi Erik hoàn tất công việc của mình, hoặc khi cửa hàng của Charles vắng khách. Điều tuyệt vời là doanh thu của cửa hàng của anh vẫn đang tăng, chứ không có dấu hiệu sụt giảm, khi mà giữa trưa, sẽ có người đến mua một đống nước uống hoặc bánh kẹo linh tinh, chỉ để nói được vài câu với anh chàng tóc nâu, mắt xanh ở quầy thu ngân. Và tất nhiên, chiếc máy gắp thú vẫn nằm ở đó, an toàn với khoản lợi nhuận chấp nhận được.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Tại sao anh lại đến chỗ em gắp thú hả?” - Charles hỏi trong khi tay anh đang thoăn thoắt lấy bánh vừa nướng khỏi lò.

“Ừ thì” - Erik đang ngồi bên tách cà phê cùng đống giấy tờ của công ty, khi nghe đến câu hỏi ấy, anh thoáng ngập ngừng, và môi anh nhếch lên một nụ cười tươi, mắt anh như rực sáng. 

 

Đó là một ngày tồi tệ, phân xưởng gặp vấn đề về điện, nên hàng hoá bị trễ tiến độ, anh đang rất bực mình, và căng thẳng nữa. Cái cảm giác dây thần kinh bị căng ra, căng đến mức anh tưởng chừng chúng có thể đứt ra, mọi thứ như vượt tầm kiểm soát vậy, thật sự rất khó chịu.

Anh cần một điếu thuốc, hoặc một tách cà phê nào đó. Nhưng e là văn phòng đã hết cà phê từ hôm qua và thư ký của anh thì đang ở tận Đức để giám sát công việc. Thuốc lá cũng đã bị anh hút sạch từ hai tiếng trước. Và anh biết cả khu vực đắt đỏ này, chỉ có một tiệm bán tạp hoá cách đây hai con phố. 

Thật tình thì anh cũng không siêng tới mức đi bộ hai con phố để mua cà phê hay thuốc lá, nhưng anh vẫn không cách nào giảm bớt căng thẳng cũng như tập chung vào công việc. Nên đi ra ngoài cũng là ý không tồi.

Băng qua những con đường với ánh nắng nhạt trên vai, Erik hít sâu một hơi. Khi anh tới, có vài đứa trẻ đang tụ tập trước cửa hàng. Thường thì anh cũng chẳng hơi đâu để ý đến đám nhóc con ồn ào, nhưng lời chúng nó lại làm anh hết sức ngạc nhiên:

“Tụi bây coi nè, lát mà lỡ thua hết xu, thế nào anh ấy cũng cho tao kẹo cho coi.”

“Mày đừng có dùng lỡ, đằng nào mà chả thua hết! Cái máy gắp thú ngu xuẩn!”

“Alex, đừng có ăn nói như vậy chứ! Rõ ràng là thằng nhóc ngốc nghếch này chỉ muốn tiếp cận anh Charles của tôi thôi!”

“Rồi sao chứ anh Charles cũng sẽ cười với tao. Dăm ba xu, tao chơi tất!”

“Đồ mê trai!!”

Một đám nhóc, chưa rõ bao nhiêu tuổi đời, vì lấy lòng “Charles” mà hy sinh những đồng xu cuối cùng. Thật khôi hài! Hơn nữa cái trò gắp thú này thì anh không lạ gì, vì công ty anh sản xuất chúng và thường thì những cỗ máy này có dùng tí “mẹo” để ngăn chặn khách hàng dễ dàng đạt được cái mà họ mong muốn. Anh đẩy cửa bước vào, mắt liếc nhanh cỗ máy gắp thú có logo nhỏ của công ty, trong anh có chút gì đó tự hào khi biết rõ số lượng gấu bông trong máy vẫn nguyên vẹn - bằng chứng cho việc mẹo của máy vẫn hoạt động tốt.

Và khi thanh toán, anh mới chú ý tới chàng trai thu ngân của tiệm. Một anh chàng nhỏ con, mái tóc nâu mềm mại và đôi mắt xanh thẳm đẹp dịu dàng. Chỉ một cái nhìn, mà anh tưởng chừng như cơn đau, và cả áp lực như bay hết khi đôi môi cậu nở nụ cười thật tươi. Tựa như sau cơn giông bão, một tia nắng mai dịu nhẹ chiếu rọi trên nền cỏ xanh rì rào còn vương vài giọt nước lấp lánh.

Anh biết đó là Charles.

***

Sau đó, anh tới đây thường xuyên, nhưng rõ ràng là anh vẫn y như đám khách hàng khác, không tạo được chút ấn tượng nào với “Charles”. Mãi đến khi anh nhìn thấy lũ nhóc vật lộn với máy gắp thú và nụ cười cùng cái xoa đầu dịu dàng của Charles dành cho chúng..

Anh có một kế hoạch.  
Và tất nhiên, nó không vẻ vang gì.

Anh muốn tạo ấn tượng. Tất nhiên là không phải cái kiểu mà dăm ba đứa nhóc mới lớn sẽ làm - đến trước mặt người nó mến - và giới thiệu bản thân rồi ngỏ ý làm quen, sau đó chờ thần may mắn gõ cửa. Anh là Erik Lehnsherr, và anh sẽ làm quen theo cách của anh.

Ngày bảo trì máy ở cửa hàng bị đẩy lên sớm hơn ba tháng. Và sự xuất hiện của chàng trai áo đen, điển trai, ngày nào cũng tới cửa hàng gắp thú, cuỗm sạch đống gấu bông trong chiếc máy ấy, sẵn tiện cuỗm luôn trái tim anh chủ tiệm với đôi mắt xanh thẫm.

***

“Em có biết hay không?” - Erik nhấp một ngụm cà phê, trong khi Charles bưng bánh ngồi cạnh anh. - “Vì anh muốn gắp một thứ”

“Sau đống thú bông đó, anh đã gắp được thứ mình muốn chưa?” - Charles bật cười.

“Rồi, một thứ đáng giá hơn hết thảy”

.  
.

**Author's Note:**

> Nếu các bạn không phiền, hy vọng các bạn để lại bình luận hoặc góp ý để mình phát triển hơn. Cảm ơn các bạn :x


End file.
